War Is The Damnest Thing
by Assholetheycalllove
Summary: WWIII is over. One of the three Sohma boys lived. This is his story.Chapters are short no flames.
1. Prolong

Chapter 1

I threw my gear on my bed. Damn! I thought as I closed the door. The echoes of death rang though the room. I left them behind and I live. This is our story.


	2. Silence is golden

Disclaimer: I don't Own Fruits Basket

I lay on my bed, Zippo in hand. "Chic," Went the Zippo each time I closed and opened it. Every damn cry for help rang though the room. Every damn one.

The door slid open. This sudden movement made me jump. It was Tohru. "Yeah?" I asked harshness in my voice.

"Dinners ready," Tohru said timidly. I didn't mean to say things to her in a hash voice. But after watching the other three die I became harsh and even more short tempered. I hated it. Absolutely hated it.

Tohru became less happy after finding out about the other two. I tried to comfort her. But it didn't work. She was dating Yuki. So she became broken hearted. She lived with 6 different people till she came to live with me. She became a little happier but not much.

I became a heavy smoker. I didn't care. Every time Tohru would talk to me about it I would just storm off. She would start crying. I hated it. I walked to the kitchen. There she stood. "Kyo-Kun," She said less joyful then it once was. Other then that silence. As the say. "Silence is golden."


	3. Home Sick Shit

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

I stood at the entrance way. Snow falling hard. That day hung in my mind.

Moscow, Soviet Union Dec. 15, 2013

Yuki sat, gun in hand. I sat, cigarette in my mouth. Haru coughed. The cold winter night chilled us. We all wished we could be home. Not in this hell hole. No, not here.

Yuki started the home sick shit by saying, "I whish I could be home. I want to hold Tohru again. Just one more time."

Haru snickered "To what, fuck her?" I laughed. "NO!" Yuki yelled. I burst in to a fit of laughter.

"You truly are a dibshit," I laughed. "Fuck you," Yuki said calmly. We sat there and laughed, till it came to an end with a simple gun shot.


	4. Worst nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

We all three looked up. No one. No one in sight. A second shot. We ran for cover. Yuki stopped at a hole. "What the fuck?!" Haru screamed. "In here!" Yuki pointed to the hole. "Fuck no!" I yelled. There was no way in hell I was going down there.

Yuki grabbed my coat; I fell hard on my ass. "Son of a bitch." Haru came next. Then Yuki.

All was quite in this clod fucking ice hole Yuki threw us in. Not a sound. "Take a look and see any ones out there," I suggested to Yuki. "Hell no," He snapped back.

"Well find us a fucking way out of here," Haru said.

"Fine," Yuki said. He started to dig. When we got to the top there stood a big ass man in front of us.

"Your blood will cover the snow tonight," He said voice deep. We had just run into our worst nightmare.



Sorry if this chap is bad. I just found out Casey Calvert died Saturday. So I'm going though the motions of grief. Sorry. But chap 5 is going to be better. So just hang in there. R.I.P Casey.


	5. In and Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

I sat on the porch, cigarette in hand. Tohru sat next to me. Snow fell to the ground. I took a puff of the cigarette. She looked out to the wide forest. I put my head down. The smoke from the cigarette made a circle. Tohru poked at it. It disappeared into the cold night air.

"Um…Kyo-Kun?" She asked

"Yeah?" I asked not looking at her.

"I really don't like when you smoke," She said head down.

"Really now? Well maybe I should stop everything for you! Ha! Well fuck you Tohru! That's right, fuck you!" I stormed off, pissed. "Were are you going," She asked, on the verge of tears.

"Cry I don't give a fuck!" I yelled to her. Hurt was between us. To much of it hung in the air. As I walked out I herd faint sobs. Going in and out. In and out.

How you like? I told you chap.5 was going to be good. R.I.P Casey


	6. A vist to Shigure's house

I looked down at the water. My fag hung out of my mouth. I threw into the lake. I sighed. I hit the rail. "Damn." I watched as the cars rolled smoothly by. I walked down the snow covered walkway. 'I hope your home,' I thought as I walked up to the door. Shigure's house looked no different then when I left it 3 years ago. I light another fag. I knocked on the door. The dog came to the door. "Kyon-Kyon!" He exclaimed as he embraced me. "Get off of me you damned dog," I said harshly. He let go of me. "Well, well, welly well then, come one in Kyo." I stepped into his house. "What brings you here my boy," He asked as he poured himself some sake. "Tohru," I said. He looked at me blankly. "What?"

"You heard me Tohru," My eyes looked at him as if he were stupid. "What do you mean, 'Tohru'" I laughed at him, "I knew I never should have come to you," said my head in my hands, "I'm leaving."

"Wait Kyo, you love her don't you?"

"Good-bye," I waved. When I walked out I feel to my knee's. "I love her." I cried, "I'll love her for eternity."



Well there's chap 6 for ya. I'll start to get back to the war soon. But next chap I'll tell how Kyo moved. R.I.P Casey


	7. The Fucking Bad News

I lay in my bed. My mind racing. Tohru was in the room next to mine. I was berthing heavily. It was wired. We had been living together for who knows when.

My visit to Shigure opened up my mind to my feelings towards Tohru. I love her. I can come to terms with that. Now I have to face her tomorrow.

I had snuck into the house making sure not to wake her. I let in a deep breath. Love can be bitch.

Next day

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm yelled into my ears. "Damnfuckingalarm.shutup," I mumbled. It didn't stop. I grabbed it. It smashed to the ground. I swung my feet over the bed. I heard sobs coming from down stirs. I stood up. A long sigh escaped from my lips. When will this stop?

I entered the dinning room. There she sat, crying. I walked up behind her. My hand touched her shaky shoulder. She jumped.

"Calm down Tohru," I said as I removed my hand.

"Oh Kyo-Kun it's just you," She sighed with relief. I sat down. She gave off her radiant smile. I couldn't help but smile. We sat there silent. She grabbed my hand.

"Sorry," She said tears forming in her eyes.

"What the fuck do you have to say sorry about?" I asked the harshness showing.

"For this," After she said that she pressed her lips ageist mine. We sat there for what seemed like forever. She pulled away.

"Sorry!" She yelled as she ran towards her room.

"Tohru! Wait!" I yelled after her. "Damn it!" I looked over to see what she was crying over. There sat a photo album. Under the album there was a piece of paper. A letter! It read:

_Dear Uo-Chan,_

_Hello! It's Tohru! We haven't talked in forever, I know. I just need to talk to you. Well, you of all know I love Kyo, right? Well he seems not to like me at all. Like he let me live with him. I think it was out of pity. Kyo-Kun just doesn't seem his self. I mean…_

The rest was unclear because of the tears that were on the paper. I sighed. When will she stop think this shit?

I walked out side to smoke. I light my fag. I took o puff of it. Then the day, the day I first felt her soft touch. The day I moved.

3 years ago.

This day was spouse to be a day of happiness. Not sadness. The Sohmas stood around the house. All faces in the house solemn. I snapped.

"FUCK THIS SHIT! THERE FUCKING GONE! NOTHING CRYING CAN DO ABOUT! FUCK!" I stormed off. Tohru flowed.

"Kyo-Kun," Her voice entered my ears.

"What!" I yelled.

"I just saw your stuff packed, I was just asking…"

"I moving Tohru. Forever. I got to get the fuck out of here," I finished her sentence for her. She stood shock had taken her over. I turned around oand kissed her forehead. "Good-bye Tohru."



Well there's chap. 7. Hope you liked it. That one was long! Do what you normally do! R.I.P Casey.


	8. A bad way to go

I stood at doorway of my kitchen. The memories of Haru's death hung in my mind. I shock my orange hair. "The worst way to go."

4 years ago

Haru looked over at Yuki. I looked at both of them. The man stood in front of us. **(You must remember they ran into "The big ass man". So here's what happened.)** We all gulped. I felt Yuki grab into my pockets. "What the yell are you doing!?" Wisped in his ear.

"Getting a gun," He snapped back into my ears. He pulled out my gun. He pointed in towards the man. He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "What the hell," Was that escaped his lips.

The man grabbed at Haru. Haru was lifted up by the collar of his shirt. He was thrown to the ground. His head slammed hard on the snow covered ground. The man stepped on Haru's chest. He began to cough. The stepped harder. We hear his ribcage break. The sound rang in my ears. I wish I could forget about it. Then Yuki and I heard Haru's finally blood curdling scream. Yuki and I stood in shock. Then a shot rang out. There the man fell to the ground in a loud thud. We both ran to Haru dead body. He was gone. Nothing we could do about it. Tears fell from my eyes. He was gone. Gone. 1 done 1 to go.



Well chap 8. I have a bad feeling that this chap is going to get some bad reviews. Well I'll make it up to you, I'll chap 9 The longest and best one yet. So bear with me here! R&R plez!


	9. Important note!

**What up people! Listen I might discontinue this story. I might. Have a bad felling it's going to get worse. So I would like to know what you think about me doing this. If I get a lot of people saying no I'll find away to make it better then ever. So give me your feed back! That would be nice! And thanks again for all the reviews! Thanks again!**


	10. The final chapter and thanks

**Hi guys! Well here's the 9****th**** chapter!! I would like to thank everyone who talk me into continuing this story! I would like to thank everyone who has read this story all the way through!!!So thank you to all who read the story. Here's everyone who stuck with me and reviewed!!!**

**missvampirewannabe (and her friend)**

**I Love Kyo-Kun**

**Gatomon2006**

**mimigrl00**

**LMLJeansCoEst2006**

**Idiotic Stupidty Person**

**The Only Onigiri**

**LateNightWriter**

**And for those of you I didn't say thank you very much!!! I loved writing this story!!!! I thank every one who loved the story!!! To every one who read the story!!!! I can't thank you guys enough!!! You guys made this possible!!!!!! Again thank you every one!!!! Well here,s the last chapter!!! Hope your not disaponted!!! **



I stood in front of the grave. It read:

R.I.P

Yuki Sohma

A veteran of war.

I fleet hot tears roll down my cheeks. I wiped them away. "Good-bye Yuki," I fleet the tears pour out of me. I fleet an arm around my shoulder. Then hot lips on my cheek. I turned to see Tohru. Behind her stood our twins Yuki and Haru.

"Let's go," She whispered into my ears.

"Yeah, let's do that," I said holding back more tears. "Let's do that."

8 years ago

I stood in the trenches. Yuki stood beside me.

"Haru is gone," He said sighing.

"Let's try to forget it," I said to him as I turned away. I fleet a strong arm grab me. I turned to look at him. I knew I was going to cry. My bottom lip quivered. I rubbed my face. The tears still came. Not a word was said between us. Yuki pulled me into an embrace. I didn't pull away. He was my friend. The one thing I wanted from him.

Yuki let go of me, "Don't forget me if I don't make it out of here," He said as he ruffed my hair up like a dad does to his son.

"Nor me," I said as I punched him in the arm playfully. We both laughed. But as they say, 'All good things must come to an end.'

A shot hit the ground near us. Me and Yuki stared at each other. He pushed me. I ran. An explosion happened not far away. People behind us flew back to meet their death. I ran as fast as I could. Not stopping to breathe. Shots and explosions happened ever were. Shots and screams of pain rang in the air. Then the unthinkable happened. I heard a scream. But that of Yuki's. I turned to see what happened.

"Shit!" I said as I ran to Yuki. I fleet tears wail up inside. I pulled Yuki into my arms. I shock him. "Don't die," I repeated into his ear. Tears were streaming down my face. "You can't. You just can't."

Yuki looked at me. "Tell Tohru I love her," He said softly.

"No, no. Don't, don't," I Sobbed.

"Good-bye Kyo. I'll tell Haru you said hi," Then he fell silent. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Good-bye," I said as I laid my head upon his chest. The fight stopped. I fleet a hand on my head.

"Stay strong," Jason said as he walked away. I sobbed harder then ever.

"I'll miss you Yuki," I said as I got up and left.

8 years letter.

There Yuki stood crying. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Haru wont give me my rat back," She pouted. Like she always did she put her bottom lip out. I laughed at her cuteness.

I called Haru over, "Haru," I said smiling. I could barely hold my laughter back. "Give Yuki her rat."

"No," He said as he turned around. I put my head in my hands. They were just like bother and sister.

"Why not Haru," I asked him.

"Because I'm older then her," He replied, nose in the air. I laughed.

"By 2 minutes!" Yuki yelled back. I laughed harder then ever.

"Alright I know how to settle this," I said as I grabbed the toy rat from Haru. "Alright so you both want it right?" They both nodded. "Well, the rat is going to chose who it wants to play with," I threw the rat at Yuki.

"Yay! I knew it liked me best!!" She stuck her tongue out at Haru and ran away.

"That rat doesn't know what it's missing out on!" He yelled at her. I laughed harder then before. I haven't laughed like this since the war. I fleet 2 arms wrap around him. He looked at Tohru. "Yes?" I asked a grin crossing my face. She kissed me.

"No reason," She replied as she kissed me. We both heard "EWWWWWWWW!" We looked to see Haru and Yuki standing there.

I laughed, "Don't you guys have something to play with?"

They looked at one another, "The cat is mine!" Haru yelled as he ran to there room. Me and Tohru laughed. I looked at her, and kissed her.

**The End**



**Well there you go. The final chapter!!! Hope you liked it!!!! Thanks to every one who stuck with me in this wild ride!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!!! R.I.P Casey**


End file.
